User blog:Ron PRL/Little Witch Academia Ultraverse Group Profile: Team Aquila
Team Aquila are a group of Kaiju belonging to Atsuko Kagari. Having the Shiny Rod/ Shin Battle Nizer, Akko is able to control seven Kaiju. Since then, she has used them in battling Kaiju and any other forces that threatened the Earth. Atsuko Kagari Shiny Rod/ Shin Battle Nizer Kaiju Golza Subtitle: Super Ancient Monster Akko's first Kaiju. She and Golza first met when the latter was battling Thunder Darambia. It managed to fight it off but was fatally wounded. Akko felt sad and her heart activated the Shiny Nizer to capture it. When Thunder Darambia reappeared to attack Akko, Lotte and Sucy, Golza reappeared from the Shiny Nizer to defend his new master. Golza has an affinity to fire. When he absorbs enough. Golza could become a stronger version named Fire Golza. :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 68,000 t *Origin: Earth *Attack: 1000 *Defense: 1000 *Speed: 800 Gubila Subtitle: Deep Sea Monster Gubila was another Kaiju of Akko and her second. This Deep Sea Monster surfaced from its underwater world, having sensed a new meal in the form of the Sorceror Stone. Akko summoned Golza to defend the campus and defeated her. Akko later captured the Kaiju. Not only its an adept swimmer, it has incredible jumping skills and a power horn nose that is also a drill. Arigera Subtitle: Winged Space Monster Arigera was the last Kaiju Akko bonded with in the first movie. Arigera was once part of an exhibit in Blytonbury Kaiju exhibit as a mummified corpse. However Akko sensed life within the presumably dead Kaiju. When the Ancient Dragon Mother was about to converge on the Sorceror Stone, Akko returned to the exhibit and resurrected Arigera. Arigera aided Akko and together they defeated the dragon. Arigera was an incredible flyer able to go at supersonic speed. Agira Subtitle: Capsule Monster Agira is the youngest of Akko's Kaiju team as she is a baby. Akko and her team tended to Agira's mother and her egg and defended them from vicious hunters. They managed to incapacitated them but it was too late. Agira's mother passed away but not before witnessing the birth of her daughter. Akko took Agira to ensure her safety but forbade herself from using her. As time passed, Agira reminded Akko of herself and isn't willing to back down, Akko sent Agira to battle. She has shown to have almost super speed and a devastating horn attack. Twin Tail Subtitle: Ancient Monster Twin Tail: Twin Tail was a selfless Kaiju who protected his land and his brothers and sisters from outside threats especially its natural predator, Gudon. Although, he felt like he had a place somewhere else. He initially saw the Witches as a threat until they helped him fended off a pair of Gudon. After the battle, the eldest of his siblings convinced him to venture beyong their land. With that, he joined Akko's Kaiju Team. Birdon Subtitle: Volcano Bird Monster :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Flight speed: Mach 10 *Origin: Earth *Attack: 1000 *Defense: 700 *Speed: 900 Antlar Subtitle: Magnetic Monster Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Earth *Attack: 1300 *Defense: 1400 *Speed: 600 Category:Blog posts